The marketplace continues to demand lighter and thinner portable electronic devices. As a result, portable electronic device manufactures require lighter, thinner flat panel displays (FPDs) which are preferred to be flexible or rollable. The attraction of a flexible screen is obvious. Product design, for example, can form a flexible screen in a curve, enabling unheard-of form factors for cell phones shaped like a lipstick or flat TVs that fit in your pocket. Nevertheless, it is important to have every semiconductor element used in the flexible FPD to be also flexible, which is especially true for the fragile conductive wires. That is, if the conductive wires used in a circuit layout of a pixel array flexible FPD is snapped by the stress/stain caused by the bending of the FPD, the FPD may not be able to function normally.
In a convention pixel array adapted for flexible displays, no matter it is a scan line or is a data line of the circuit layout of the pixel array, each is designed and laid out by using a single straight conductive wire. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view showing the circuit layout of a conventional pixel array adapted for flexible displays. In the pixel array 100 of FIG. 1, both the scan lines 110 and data lines 120 are straight lines such that the conductive wires of the pixel array 100 are easy to snap when the pixel array 100 is subjected to an external force causing the stain of the conductive wires to exceed a tolerable limit. Most of the prior-art technology relating to the manufacturing of flexible displays are focused on either the improvement of semiconductor manufacturing process, or the materials used for making the flexible substrate and the micro-electronic components of the flexible displays. It is noted that there is never a technology trying to overcome the aforesaid snapping problem caused by unevenly distributed stress while bending by using a specifically designed pixel array with flexible circuit layout.
Therefore, it is in need of a pixel array with flexible circuit layout, being adapted for a flexible active/passive display, which is capable of effectively reducing the risk of the snapping of the conductive wires used in the pixel array so as to enhance the flexibility and reliability of the flexible display.